1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for coaxial cable, and more particularly to coaxial cable connectors that provide a locking arrangement between a coaxial cable and a complementary port or related terminal.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors are used to attach a coaxial cable to another cable, as well as to a terminal, port, junction or related complementary article (collectively referred to as ports). One common form of coaxial cable connector is the F connector, a type of radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector commonly used for cable television and cable modems, among other things. Such connectors help maintain the shielding that the coaxial cable design offers, while permitting the desired connectivity to the appropriate port.
Once attached to a coaxial cable, the connector is attached to a port that, as is often the case, is incorporated into somewhat fragile electronic equipment, such as a DVD player, computer or television set. Due to the sensitive nature of such equipment, field installers are hesitant to use a wrench to tighten the connector onto the port. Also, some of the newer devices include molded-in shrouds that preclude the use of wrenches to tighten connectors. Additionally, consumers tend to disconnect equipment for relocation purposes but are not adequately trained or equipped to properly reconnect the ports. Consumers who are accustomed to quick and easy snap-fit connections as found in telephone cords can find the attachment of a cable television cable using conventional threaded couplers, such as those with traditional F connectors, burdensome. If not adequately attached to the mating port, the connectors can lead to poor signal quality.
Previous attempts to provide a quick and easy coupling system have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Some of the devices currently in use are in the form of a push-on friction-fit interface adapted to the coaxial cable side of the junction. These interfaces use various means of sliding or pushing over the male thread typically found on the equipment port. Although functional, such interfaces suffer from certain drawbacks, including the relative ease with which the interface will pull apart. For example, when equipment is being moved or relocated, a mated pair may inadvertently become disconnected. A second problem is found when push-on interfaces are constructed to more aggressively engage the port. Since the push-on interface is not designed to utilize the port threads, but, rather, grasp over them, the push-on interface can damage the port threads during installation or withdrawal.
Other attempts to provide a quick and easy coupling system for connecting coaxial cable to electronic devices have resulted in entirely new connector interfaces. Such approaches have the disadvantage of requiring significant design changes existing to equipment infrastructure, resulting in inconvenience and expense associated with large-scale retrofitting.